


glitters

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 林在範在藝品店挑著水晶吊飾，過於認真地把通透的吊飾用手指尖撈起仔細端倪，側臉被好好地收在四方的鏡頭裡，不確定的眨眼，然後小心微笑。朴珍榮想，一切過份珍貴了，他竟然能在此時窺視到這種表情。他在主持人詢問的時候用淘氣的方式笑了笑，說不知道吧，在範哥是浪漫主義者呢。





	glitters

**Author's Note:**

> 婚姻生活假想綜藝。

1.

林在範要去錄我結。

其實把他們聚在練習室就知道了，遞著台本簡單整理頭髮的時候忙內們發出了不可置信的驚嘆。What?現在還有這樣的節目？不是應該早收收掉了嗎，我們粉絲怎麼辦⋯⋯諸如此類。朴珍榮倒是饒有趣味地笑看著焦點中心顯得有些無所適從的人，林在範對上他的眼神，無奈地問他怎麼了。但是真的有些神奇啊，還以為會找哥的肯定是我獨活呢，結果反而是我結。

也不能太貼近偶像生活，坐在一旁的段馬克肯定地點頭，而且在範不是正合適嗎。

什麼？

粉絲幻想，段馬克事不關己就笑得特別開心。

需要他們參與的部分沒有很多，憑著一台空手機進了kkt房，和那頭互相丟了幾個模糊的語音訊息。敏銳的弟弟像是已經從電子音色中猜出對方的人選，他稍微向後坐了些，環視著圍坐著一圈的成員，突然覺得不太真切。

珍榮覺得怎麼樣？旁邊的人用肘推他，他沒有將走神表現出來，故作多沉思兩秒才抬起頭。

在範哥呢，本人覺得如何？他不動聲色地拋回問題，嘴角已經掛回笑意。那人像是沒預料到，愣著就被攝影機抓到，弟弟們起鬨的方式也很熟悉，沒有什麼不對勁。

他們的部分很快錄完，林在範要照台本上的指示去買禮物，朴珍榮伸著懶腰說讓斑米跟有謙陪哥去吧，他們這種的很在行。

言下之意就是快放我下班回家，林在範聽懂了，也只好點點頭。

然而他還是無法倖免，被選入了第一周的棚內錄製名單。朴珍榮在隔天來到電視台，跟主持人和幾位嘉賓寒暄後坐在那兒，客套地微笑，聽主持人念著提詞機上的介紹詞——十一年的因緣，家人一般的存在，諸如此類的形容不知怎地，此時套在身上就顯得有些滑稽。朴珍榮微笑著跟大家一起看著螢幕。練習室裡吵吵鬧鬧的部分他沒怎麼專心看，邊回答著一些團隊過於無趣的TMI，直到畫面結束切換過場，林在範的背影終於出現。鏡頭有些晃，他漫不經心地想，聽見過近的嬉笑才發現是有謙掌鏡的畫面。

林在範在藝品店挑著水晶吊飾，過於認真地把通透的吊飾用手指尖撈起仔細端倪，側臉被好好地收在四方的鏡頭裡，不確定的眨眼，然後小心微笑。朴珍榮想，一切過份珍貴了，他竟然能在此時窺視到這種表情。他在主持人詢問的時候用淘氣的方式笑了笑，說不知道吧，在範哥是浪漫主義者呢。

忙內們在旁邊中你一言我一語地吵鬧著，林在範受不了，喊他們停的時候看起來頭痛的要命。

一個過場閑雜人等都消失不見，攝影機跟著林在範來到了約定的咖啡廳，模糊的濾鏡下等在那裡的女性看起來有些慌張，打照面的瞬間才拍到她的表情，像是一隻受驚的鹿。啊，原來是這位啊，棚內的來賓用恍然大悟的聲音說，恍惚間他不確定自己是否跟著拍了手，只是微笑著看著畫面裡也面露訝異的人。

啊、您好。

您好。

之前在音樂放送打過招呼對吧，是幾年生呢？

98年生的......

什麼啊，開場白過於老套了吧，朴珍榮忍不住笑了出聲。主持人沒有放過他微小的反應，追問著為什麼在這裡笑出聲呢？啊，是這樣的，在範哥的理想型正好是性感的小個子呢。

哇，那這位可以說完全符合呢，左手邊的嘉賓也跟著感嘆，他就順勢點點頭。錯過了一些對話，林在範靦腆地撓了撓後腦，這樣的表情說起來也不陌生，他漫不經心地回想第一次嗅到不一樣的氣息時，這人也是如此藏不住表情。

是哪一年呢，他都要忘記了。

2.

朴珍榮在節目進行了幾期之後收到了新戲的提案，敲定下來之後遂再也沒被召入現場嘉賓的名單內。輪著去對著隊長肉麻（據說）的戀愛（假的）表現做出反應的成員們不時在群組裡傳送起鬨與吐嘈的訊息，林在範總是用窘迫的方式乾笑，儘管他亦鮮少檢查訊息，偶爾瞄到訊息都還是有些莞爾。

他進公司確認行程時碰到林在範，想著是時隔多久打了照面，對方有些匆忙地在錯身時按住他的肩膀說等下結束一起吃個飯吧。他沒有拒絕，獨自在樓下的咖啡廳等了半個下午那人才姍姍來到面前。抱歉抱歉、讓你等太久了，林在範感到自己有所虧欠的時候總是那個樣子，朴珍榮也說不上哪裡來氣，一聲不吭地跟在他後頭到了地下三樓的停車場，直到開出了車道才想起問要去哪。

去我那吧，林在範想了想說。朴珍榮把車窗降下了一個小口，晚風吹進車內有些不真實，他在車程中覺得過分安靜了，開了手機藍牙放音樂，在女歌手的嗓音中他還是恍惚地先開了話題。

節目我看了。

喔。

有一搭沒一搭看的，不過第一期我還是嘉賓呢。

嗯，我知道，我也看了。林在範笑了笑。

說真的上這種綜藝感覺如何？朴珍榮忍不住多問了句，就發現自己控制不了衝出嘴邊的話語。給人光明正大在鏡頭前談戀愛的權利，很羨慕不是嗎。

林在範緩緩在紅燈前停了下來，看了他一眼。

做的事其實跟朴演員差不多而已。

......啊。

朴珍榮緩慢地眨眼，綠燈亮起時反作用力讓他向後靠上椅背。這幾年林在範不怎麼生氣的，所以他險些要忘記這人窩火的時候會用過分低溫的聲音說話。他真是有天賦啊，關於惹惱這個人的部分。朴珍榮想起了年輕時總為了小事吵架，無聲地笑著低下頭撥弄外套袖口的縫份。但是有什麼好生氣的呢，他負氣地又向窗外看去。街燈一盞盞向後晃過，像是過眼雲煙。

珍榮，駕駛座上的人喊他，他沒有回過頭，只是低低地應聲。林在範靠路邊停了下來，沿途的車輛呼嘯而過，只有他們是靜止的。林在範伸過手來，先是按在他的手臂，然後爬上肩膀，最後碰上了他的面頰。珍榮，他又喊了一次，用極為無奈的語氣，他才猛地回過頭來。

林在範看起來有些疲倦，隨即又笑了笑。對不起，朴珍榮咬著牙說，是我過分了。他注意到自己過久沒眨眼，以致那人的身影在車流的燈火中模糊了起來。林在範搖了搖頭，傾過身來的瞬間他下意識地閉緊了眼。

你可以生氣的，林在範的呼吸落在唇邊，那張唇比起慍怒更滾燙，觸碰一次就要灼傷。

銀色的流離隔著眼瞼依然清晰可見，不去直視依然惹眼；視野裡閃爍的不是耳墜的晃蕩，他後知後覺地想。

分明是嫉妒的純度過高。


End file.
